Back to Normal
by eliasbloodmoon
Summary: A series of drabbles taking place after Kingdom Hearts 2. Now that Sora and Riku have made it back home, they try to live life normally. But even then some things just aren't meant to be.
1. Home

**Home**

How long had it been since he had seen this place? Really seen this place. Not just some illusion created by Xehanort or The Organization. It had been two, maybe three years. And now here he was. He was home. Really home.

There was his house. He wondered how worried his parents would be. Would they still be living here?

Kairi said they hadn't moved. He found that surprising. He thought the hurt of his possible death would be too much pain. And he knew his family had the money to move if they wanted to.

Did Kairi tell them what happened? Did his parents already know about the Keyblade and what his heroics were? Did they know he saved the universe?

Probably not without proof. And Kairi had none. They probably thought she was kidnapped and driven insane. The only evidence she had was the fact she disappeared during the storm before everything was destroyed.

Do you think they remember the destruction? Maybe it was like that book Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. They just wake up right where they were when they blew up, none the wiser except for one missing person. In this case two.

What would they think of Mickey, Goofy and Donald? It's not often you find a humanoid dog who beats people bad guys with a shield, a humanoid duck that's a wizard, and a humanoid mouse who also wields a magic weapon and is a king. But at least it would be proof.

"Do you want us to stay outside for the reunion, wait until you give us a signal?" Mickey asked, "Give you and your parents some time to let it all out?"

Sora nodded. He needed this time. It had been years since he'd seen them. Slowly he stepped towards the door. His hand grasped the handle. He took a deep breath before sliding the door open.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"


	2. Aliens

_Now that I've actually gotten an update, I guess I'll do this._

_**Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It is the property of some combination of Disney and Square Enix. Also, while I'm here about to reference it, I don't own d20 Urban Arcana either. That is owned by Wizards of the Coast.**_

**Aliens**

Those who had known him at school were roaring when he came back. Questions were forced on him, all wondering where he had been. Not that he actually paid any attention when he was harassed by his curious fans.

"Where were you?"

"Selphie said that you had been kidnapped by some secret organization that recently kidnapped Kairi down on the beach."

"I heard you killed yourself out on Destiny Island when you learned your boat was destroyed during that storm."

"And I was certain that you and Riku eloped!"

"You idiot! Everyone knows Sora and Kairi are crazy about each other."

"Not that they'll admit it."

"I heard that you were sent to another world by some miracle after you learned you were the bearer of a magical weapon with the power to unlock hearts that is shaped like key. Afterwards, you teamed up with a dog who has a shield and a duck wizard to save the universe from evil creatures that eat peoples' hearts, turning them into said creatures, all while tracking down the diary of some guy that experimented on them who ended up becoming the leader of the creatures. After that went to a castle where you lost your memories and came upon the creature created by the empty shell of a body when said earlier creatures take your heart, which then led to another adventure involving an organization created by thirteen those creatures."

"…You stole that from one of your games didn't you?"

"I made a d20 Urban Arcana campaign out of it…"

"I heard you were abducted by aliens." With that one Sora finally looked up from his work. He looked down and pulled out a necklace he had. When Mickey, Goofy, and Donald left they gave him, Riku, and Kairi these. He could contact the ship from here. He gently pressed down on the necklace and whispered quietly into it.

After school, many of the students were surprised to find a space ship waiting to pick up Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, you heard me right. I made fun of all the yaoi fangirls right there. Please don't hurt me.


	3. Flirting Pt 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It is the property of some combination of Disney and Square Enix. Also, since there are minor references, I do not own anything of Dungeons and Dragons, specifically the Warlock class.**_

**Flirting**

"I'm telling you that would be perfect for you Riku!" Sora said with a smile, "You already have experience in his job."

"Sora," Riku said, pausing to take a bite out of his sandwich, "I know that you've been doing more fantasy research since we've been back, but I honestly don't want to talk about these games. I've got more important things to concentrate on," Another bite of sandwich, "Plus I like swords."

"That's the beauty of a Warlock. They are magic users, but one person I knew took some training in weapons pretty early on, and then actually used his sword as a conduit for magic. Add in the fact that their job is to use their inner darkness as a weapon, they can use it to fight the very thing that gave them their powers, just like you."

"Really…" Riku said, mildly interested, "Well that might be interesting…" Suddenly a semi angry figure stormed into the cafeteria, taking a seat across from Sora.

"I can't believe it took me that long to get rid of him." A livid Kairi muttered, running her fingers through her hair. Riku and Sora looked at each other, and then back at Kairi.

"You're late for lunch," Riku said, a slight smirk going across his face, "Who's messing with you?"

"Some guy looking for a fight?" Sora adjusted his school jacket and cracked his knuckles. Kairi let out a chuckle, partly out of annoyance, partly out of amusement at the two boys' antics.

"You know that kid on the football team, Jesse Lynch? He's been trying to get me to go out with him for a while." She said with her teeth clenched.

"I don't see a problem with that." Riku said with a straight face, the only response being a glare from Sora.

"The problem is he thinks that he can treat me like he treats all the bimbos on the cheerleading squad," She said as she motioned towards some of the cheerleaders, "He wants me to be his little toy, his arm candy. He doesn't even treat me with respect. I keep telling him to knock it off but he just keeps trying for me." She paused for a moment, staring at the table as she gathered her thoughts.

"Hey, Riku," She said, "You're a guy who girls pay attention to. What would get you to lay off a girl?" Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora's mouth was agape.

"Hey," He said, "Why didn't you ask me? Girls are crazy about me!" Kairi looked back at him.

"Like who?"

"Well, you."

"Anyone else?"

"Um… well Naminé seemed pretty into me when I met her."

"She and I don't count as two people and you know it. That would be like using Roxas for me!" With that Sora just grumbled and shut up.

"Well," Riku said, "I'm not like him. I don't go around flirting with girls. I'm a bit more… dedicated."

"Oh..." Kairi sighed, but quickly cheered up, "Who is it?"

"Wha…?" Riku replied.

"Ten bucks says its Yuffie," Sora said, "Nothing turns on a semi-dark antihero more then a female ninja in short shorts and a tank top that shows midriff. That's what's in all the stories I read at least…"

"Really? I thought he would go for Selphie since we've all been friends for a while." Kairi said.

"She's cute and all, but I have to say I do find Yuffie to be hot," Sora said, putting his hands behind his head and his feet on the table.

"She is hot," Riku said, eliciting a happy response from the two, "But it's not her." They both look dejected.

**Author's Notes: **_**Who is this mysterious girl that Riku likes? Will Sora find away to protect Kairi's honor? Since when is Sora into Dungeons and Dragons? Find out later on in the story! Except for the D&D one. It's just something I'm into so I decided to throw it in.**_


End file.
